powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Against Fate
Fight Against Fate is the twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis Alex reclaims his role as Red Ranger, as Wes leaves to see his father in the hospital. Alex organizes a preemptive strike against Frax's new robot, Dragontron, making him retreat with the help of Eric and the Q-Rex. Plot Alex gives Wes the cold shoulder, and tells the Rangers that he's there to save the future, which has shifted. He takes them to the beach, to the time ship he came in. Mr. Collins lays in the hospital, in critical condition, with Eric watching over him. Two Bio-Lab bigwigs wonder who will be in charge of the company now. Eric tries to suggest something, but they tell him to zip it. In the time ship, Alex tells the team that Frax has broken away from Ransik, and building a powerful new robot. He surprises Wes by telling him that he is taking over as Red Ranger. Alex tells Wes about his future - that his father will die tomorrow, and that he will inherit Bio-Lab. Wes doesn't buy it, until he gets a call from Eric. Wes hands over the morpher. He rushes to the hospital to be by his father's side. A Bio-Lab executive approaches him, asking him to be in charge of the company. Meanwhile Alex criticizes the life style of the rangers: their base, clothes, etc. Alex gets really annoyed when he sees steamy Polaroid photos of Jen and Wes fooling around. Jen asks him what is up with the attitude. Alex tells her to put aside her emotions - this mission is bigger than both of them. The team heads to the beach to follow a mysterious object which has landed in the ocean. They summon the Shadow Force Megazord mode blue and hover over the sea as Dragontron emerges. Wes attends his first board meeting. Eric doesn't look too happy about having to answer to Wes now. The Megazord sneaks up behind Frax's war machine, and prepares to blast it in its one weak spot. Frax warns Dragontron, and it turns and opens fire on the Megazord. Eric is informed about the battle at the meeting, and hurries off. Wes notices this and realizes the others must be in trouble, but can't do anything to help. He arrives at the battle with the Q-Rex, and chomps off Dragontron's arm, which regenerates. Frax decides to make Dragontron retreat to assess his damage. At the clock tower after the failure Alex starts criticizing the Rangers' attitude. Wes watches over his father, pondering Alex's words of the future. Cast *Jason Faunt as Alex (Red Time Force Ranger 1) & Wesley Collins *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Vernon Wells as Ransik (credit only) *Kate Sheldon as Nadira (credit only) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Nicholas Guest as Taylor *Dennis Garber as Jennings Notes *Wes does not appear morphed in this episode, as Alex temporarily resumes his role as Red Time Force Ranger. *A scene showing Eric angrily telling Wes at the hospital that he quits the Silver Guardians (refusing to take orders from him as the supposedly new head of Bio-Lab) and Wes calling him out on his selfishness and always quitting when things don't happen his way, and even calling him 'spoiled' as Eric had previously called him, was cut from this episode. Had the episode kept the scene, it would have explained why Eric was initially planning to leave Silver Hills in the following episode. *Ransik and Nadira don't appear in this episode. VHS/DVD Release *''Fight Against Fate'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: Dawn of Destiny. See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:Time Force